katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
879
Adult Male First Year Identified: 2006 as a subadult Offspring Of: Not known at this time Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 879 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' 2014 Bears of Brooks River book: 879 has a tall, medium-large body and a brown coat. His muzzle is long and straight. He has triangular, upright ears and a long neck. He is now a young adult male. 2015 Bears of Brooks River book: 879 has a tall, large body and a brown coat. His muzzle is long and straignt. He has tall, upright ears that are the same color as his coat and a long neck. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2014 Bears of Brooks River book: This is a "fall" bear who has not been identified in July. He may fish other streams in the summer, choosing to use Brooks River only later in the season. Alternatively, he may use Brooks River in July but is unrecognizable upon returning in late August or September. Like the salmon they depend upon, brown bears go through dramatic physical changes over the course of a few weeks. As they gain hundreds of pounds and she their fur, it can become difficult to distinguish individuals from one another. 2015 Bears of Brooks River book: In addition to the above 2014 Bears of Brooks River book information, the 2015 book includes this information: Unlike most bears, 879 never swims underneath the floating bridge at the mouth of Brooks River. He also makes a lot of noise (groans and heavy breathing) when he eats salmon. 'Life History:' '2006:' 879 was initially classified as a subadult and assigned his bear monitoring number in 2006. 879 PIC 2006.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 30.JPG|879 September 2006 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 '2007:' 'Fall 2007:' 879 PIC 2007.xx.xx FALL 2007 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|879 Fall 2007 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 879 PIC 2007.xx.xx FALL 2007 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|879 Fall 2007 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 879 PIC 2007.xx.xx FALL 2007 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|879 Fall 2007 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'Fall 2008:' 879 PIC 2008.xx.xx FALL 2008 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|879 Fall 2008 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 879 PIC 2008.xx.xx FALL 2008 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|879 Fall 2008 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 879 PIC 2008.xx.xx FALL 2008 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|879 Fall 2008 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 879 PIC 2008.xx.xx FALL 2008 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 04.JPG|879 Fall 2008 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2008:' 2008.09.??: 879 video by tylerbp6. Please note: Yelling "Hey Bear" from the wildlife viewing platforms to a bear utilizing the river to gain access to essential food resources is not in compliance with bear etiquette taught in the required orientation provided by KNP&P staff to each park visitor upon their arrival at Brooks Camp.: '2010:' 'Fall 2010:' 879 PIC 2010.xx.xx FALL 2010 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01 879 at RIGHT.JPG|879 (right) Fall 2010 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. ID of bear on left is not known. 'October 2010:' 879 PIC 2010.10.xx 2014 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|879 October 2011 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 '2011:' 'Fall 2011:' 879 PIC 2011.xx.xx FALL 2011 RMIKE POSTED 2013.08.22 14.42.jpg|879 Fall 2011 NPS photo Ranger Mike posted 08/22/2013 'September 2011:' 879 PIC 2011.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|879 September 2011 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 2011.09.01: '''879 photo by park visitor and cam viewer Jen : ''Please request Jen's permission prior to using her photo!'' 879 PIC 2011.09.01 JEN POSTED 2018.03.11.jpg|879 September 1, 2011 photo by park visitor and cam viewer Jen '''2012: 879 was included in the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook : 879 PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|879 information from 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2012 or PRIOR: Could this be 879 in 2012 or prior in this video published July 14, 2012 by al thompson?: '2013:' 'August 2013:' 879 PIC 2013.08.xx 2014 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|879 August 2013 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 2013.08.23: ''' 879 PIC 2013.08.23 AFTERNOON RMIKE POSTED 2013.08.24.jpg|879 on the afternoon of August 23, 2013 NPS photo Ranger Mike posted 08/24/2013 879 PIC 2013.08.23 AFTERNOON RIVERROCK 01.jpg|879 August 23, 2013 snapshot by Riverrock 879 PIC 2013.08.23 AFTERNOON RIVERROCK 02.jpg|879 August 23, 2013 snapshot by Riverrock '''2013.08.28: 879 PIC 2013.08.28 RIVERROCK IDd BY RMIKE.jpg|879 August 28, 2013 snapshot by Riverrock, ID'd by Ranger Mike 'September 2013:' 879 PIC 2013.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 30 01.JPG|879 September 2013 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 30 '2014:' 879 is included in the adult males section of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 30: 879 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 30.JPG|879's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 879 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 30 TOP ONLY.JPG|879's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 ~ top only 879 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 30 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|879's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 30 ~ bottom only 'August 2014:' 2014.08.26: 879 video by jbirdyhome: 2014.08.27: 879 video by Janie Nook: Early Afternoon: 879 video by jbirdyhome: 2014.08.30: 879 video by JoeBear: 2014.08.31: 879 video by JoeBear: 'September 2014:' 879 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 70 01.JPG|879 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks Book page 70 879 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 70 02.JPG|879 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks Book page 70 879 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 70 03.JPG|879 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks Book page 70 879 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 70 04.JPG|879 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks Book page 70 879 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 70 05.JPG|879 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks Book page 70 '2015:' 879 was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 70 in the adult males section: 879 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 70.JPG|879's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 70 879 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 70 INFO ONLY.JPG|879's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 70 2015.??.?? (prior to 2015.10.21): 879 is seldomly observed on the lower river platform side (south side) of the lower Brooks River. Arlo Tol captures 879 on the shore of the south side of the river in this video published on October 21, 2015: 'September 2015:' 2015.09.?? (2015.09.28 or prior): 879 can be seen at the 0:43, 3:12 and 6:27 marks in this video by Helmut Bahr published September 28, 2015: 2015.09.12: 879 photos by Mike Fitz: photo #1 and photo #2 'October 2015:' 2015.10.19: 13:20: '''879 video by Mickey Williams: '''2015.10.24: 11:2?: 879 on the gravel bar video by Mickey Williams: 11:57: 879 sleeping video by Mickey Williams: '2016:' 879 is included in the adult males section of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 80: 879 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 80.JPG|879's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 879 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 80 INFO ONLY.JPG|879's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 ~ information only 879 in 2016 video by GreenRiver: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.29: 879 video by Melissa Freels: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.01: 879 video by Brenda D: 2016.09.02: 879 enjoying a misty morning in this video by Ratna: 879 video by Ratna: 879 video by Brenda D: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.09: 879 video by Brenda D: '2017:' 'September 2017:' 2017.09.??: Park visitor and cam viewer MollyGee-TX captured these two photos of 879 on her September 2017 trip to Brooks Camp and shared them in the bearcam comments on September 29, 2017 : photo #1 and photo #2 2017.09.15: 879 video by Cheryl Burnside: 2017.09.??: Park visitor and cam viewer Melissa Freels captured these three photos of 879 during her September 2017 trip to Brooks Camp and shared them in the bearcam comments on March 11, 2018: photo #1 , photo #2 , and photo #3 . Melissa's comment shared the following information about 879's distinctive behaviors: "879 in September 2017. In the first pic, he is in what seems to be one his favorite spots--it's on the other side of the river, almost directly across from the riffles platform. He tucks away in the brush, waiting for fish to pass by. I have seen a lot of photographs of him in this spot. The second pic shows him at the falls, sharing space with Otis." 2017.09.20: My Trip To Brooks Camp: Day Four blog by Mike Fitz. Scroll down in Mike's blog for a September 2017 photo of 879 by Mike. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Not known at this time 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 879 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 879 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. Category:Bear Book